


This Is Not Noah's Ark

by bloodscout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penguins. Just penguins</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not Noah's Ark

For some reason, Gabriel absolutely  _had_  to have a favourite animal, right this second. Honestly, sometimes it was like having a child. Gabriel had the whims, the imagination and the sweet tooth but he had something a normal child didn’t have – inexhaustible angelic powers express posted from God Himself. He also had the mouth of a sailor, however you wished to interpret that, and a particularly suggestive sense of humour, but mostly Sam was talking about the angel mojo.

 

Naturally, this particular whim meant that Sam found himself surrounded by chipmunks – wait, ducklings – wait, cows – wait, humming- look, never mind. This meant that Sam found himself in a hotel-room-turned-zoo. Gabriel was sitting cross-legged on the bed that wasn’t covered in the animal of the moment, ( _not_ Sam’s bed, great surprise there!) crossing items off a list.

‘Hello Sam. Busy.’ He said, frowning down at the yellow note paper.

‘Busy with what? Populating the next ark?’

Gabriel made an indignant noise. ‘No. That was just paranoia. Honestly, you tell a guy that there’s going to be two feet of water tomorrow and suddenly he’s building a giant boat and telling people it’s the end of the world.’ The archangel scoffs.

‘Still doesn’t tell me what you’re doing.’

Gabriel waved off a swarm of mosquitos that had materialised near his face. ‘Favourite animal.’

Sam frowned. ‘Wait, so the flood..?’

‘Was a massive exagerration, yes. No damage done. It means there were never any unicorns either, but we can change that.’ Gabriel says, snapping his fingers, and lo and behold, two unicorns appear in the room.

Before Sam can reach and and touch them, see if they are as real as they look, but before his arm is fully extended, Gabriel has zapped them away. ‘Nope.’ He declares, popping the “p” as he crosses another item off the list.

Gabriel rips the page off the already threadbare legal pad, scrunches it into a ball and throws it towards the bin. It disappears before it lands, which Sam sees as entirely futile and a perfect example of Gabriel’s complete and utter laziness, but means that Sam won’t feel obliged to take out the trash before they leave the hotel.

‘Gabriel, how many animals are on that list?’

Gabriel looks at the ceiling, as if he has to mentally count every animal on the list, then replies with ‘Three.’

Then Sam is pushed to a corner of the room, a large mountain lion bearing down on him. The lion growls at Sam, bearing its teeth, and the only thought going through the hunter’s mind is “How will they get the blood stains out of the carpet?”

‘Nope.’ Gabriel says again, and the lion is replaced with a family of cats.

Gabriel frowns. ‘No. Still not right.’ He clicks again, and Sam knows that this is the final one and then absurdity will be over. The squirrels turn into…

‘Penguins?’ Sam says, dropping to his knees to get a better look at the little birds milling around his ankles.

‘Yes!’ Gabriel cried, jumping up from the bed. ‘Got it!’

Sam scratched at one of the birds’ soft bellies and the animal made a noise that was somewhere between a squeak and a purr.

‘So.’ Gabriel said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. ‘Like it?’

Sam looks up at his archangel, still petting the bird. ‘I love penguins. When I was 10, Dean took me to the zoo for my birthday. They were my absolute favourite thing.’ Sam recounted with obvious glee.

Gabriel sauntered over, rubbing one of the penguins with the toe of his boot.

‘So I got it right?’

Sam frowned. ‘Got what right?’

Gabriel looked at him like the answer was glaring obvious, which it probably was. ‘Your favourite animal. Did I get it right?’

Sam’s face was one part surprise and one part confusion. ‘Can’t you just read my mind and tell?’

Gabriel shakes his head, looking a little offended. ‘I promised I wouldn’t.’ he says solemnly.

And with penguins bumping at the ankles and squeak-purring in delight, Sam takes his perfect, amazing, absurd archangel in his arms and kisses him.


End file.
